Footloose
|artist= (The Just Dance Kids) (K2014) (Top Culture) (2018) |year = 1984 |tvfilm = |from = film |mode = Solo |dg = Various Just Dance 2018 (Classic) (Kids Mode) |difficulty = (K2014) |effort = (K2014) |nogm = 1 (K2014) 3 (2018) |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Green |pc = to to (Classic) Red (Kids Mode) Sky Blue |gc = (Classic) (Arrows) (Classic) Yellow (Kids Mode) Kids 2014 White |lc = |pictos = 71 118 (Classic) 63 (Kids Mode) |perf = Josh Killackyhttps://youtu.be/eB6lAi_pveM?t=7m23s Caitlyn Santiago Jul Kohler Alexis Beauregard Kai Whitaker Jordyn Jones JP Dube Kaycee Rice Kelsey Bligh Tonbee Cattaruzza |choreo = Chantal Robson missing |nowc = Footloose (2018) |audio = }} "Footloose" by , covered by The Just Dance Kids and Top Culture respectively, is featured on and . It is also featured in Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers C1= C1 C1 is a boy with short brown hair. He wears a Bordeaux and black sleeveless checkered jacket with a pink sleeveless shirt, short grey jeans and blue sneakers. |-| C2= C2 C2 is a girl with brown hair in a braid. She wears a light yellow T-shirt with a star on it, a red circlet, grey shorts, pink leggings and blue boots. |-| C3= C3 C3 is the librarian from Shout. |-| C4= C4 C4 has brown hair and wears a white T-shirt with a picture of bacon on it, jeans and red sneakers. He appears to be the same person as C1. |-| C5= C5 C5 is a girl with brown hair styled in a braid. She wears a red headband, an orange baggy T-shirt with a white T-shirt underneath, ripped up jeans with a blue belt, pink socks and black shoes. She appears to be the same person as C2. |-| C6= C6 C6 is the coach from Power Ups. |-| C7= C7 C7 is the hippo from I Like To Move It. |-| C8= C8 C8 is P2 from The Hustle. She is no longer wearing a circlet and is now wearing a purple bodysuit and white boots. |-| C9= C9 C9 is the raccoon from We Go Well Together. |-| C10= C10 C10 is P1 from The Hustle. His suit is now orange with white sleeves and he wears yellow boots. |-| C11= C11 C11 is P1 from Do You Love Me. Classic= The dancer resembles an office employee. At the beginning, he wears a turquoise business suit with a pink shirt, a black tie, and black shoes. After the first verse, the suit disappears and he is wearing a pink collared shirt with a black tie, a yellow and black watch and turquoise shorts, as well as black and yellow polka dot socks with black garters. After the second verse, the coach switches to a pink tank top and the tie is wrapped around the coach's head like a bandanna. |-| Kids Mode= The dancer is a prehistoric man with dreads. He has a necklace made out of fangs. His whole outfit is made out of light maroon fur. He has leg warmers that are made out of the same material as his outfit. He has a blue and black stripped sash that goes from his left shoulder and covers his hips. Background Just Dance Kids 2014 The background looks like a field. The dancers dance on a dirt pathway with tractor tracks on it. There is green and brown grass by the sides of the path. There is a water tower in the back and the sky looks like a regular daytime sky with lots of clouds. Just Dance 2018 Classic= The background resembles an office space with several identical dancers wearing pink and turquoise suits dancing on the desks along with the coach. The background flashes magenta and yellow with the beat. During the pre-chorus, the background changes to a wall of yellow sticky notes that change to blue and white then flash blue, orange, and white. The notes change back to yellow then flash as before going back to the office background. In the bridge, the background changes to 4 finance line graphs which increase and decrease in length to the beat of the song as the background dancers can be seen dancing on the line graphs before the bridge ends and bring all the dancers back to the office. |-| Kids Mode= The background is a jungle that is full of dinosaurs. Gold Moves ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' There is 1 Gold Move in the routine. Gold Move: Put your right hand up into the air. This is the final move of the routine. Jdk14 footloose gm.png|Gold Move Footloose-kids-gm.gif|Gold Move in-game Just Dance 2018 Classic There are three Gold Moves for the main routine. Gold Move 1: Swing both arms outward followed by shaking both hands while leaning left to right. Gold Moves 2 and 3: 'Pose with left arm straight out and right arm out at a 45° angle. Footloose gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 FootlooseGoldMoveA2018gif.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Footloose gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 FootlooseGoldMoveB2018gif.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Kids Mode There are 3 '''Gold Moves for the Kids Mode routine. Gold Move 1: throw your right arm up and give a kick with your right leg. Gold Move 2: put your arms up bent 90°, as if you were flexing your muscles. Gold Move 3: put your left arm in front of your face and your right arm stretched out while facing the right. Footloosekids gm 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Footloosekids gm 2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Footloosekids gm 3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Trivia Just Dance Kids 2014 * Although the transforming dancers make it seem like a mashup, this song's choreography is unique all throughout the song; there are just different dancers doing the same choreography. ** This is still the only time when dancers transform into other in-game dancers (akin to Mashups) on a game that isn't part of the main series. ** It is also the first song in the whole series in which a character that wasn't originally playable becomes playable in this routine (in this case, the librarian from Shout, the hippo from I Like to Move It and the raccoon from We Go Well Together). ** It's also the first routine in the whole series in which one of the returning coaches is dressed in a different way (in this case, P2 from Walking on Sunshine). * With both the difficulty and effort being 3, this is one of the hardest routines on , alongside with Hit The Lights. * One of the dancers wears a bacon shirt: this is most likely a non-intentional reference to Kevin Bacon, the main actor of the homonymous musical. * This dance has the most dancer changes in the whole series. * Both players from The Hustle have a different color scheme. * On the American Just Dance YouTube channel, the artist was not credited for the preview. * The teaser video for Footloose is a reference to one of the song's 2 music videos, which features a lot of shoes and feet. * The lyrics "You re burning yearning for some" is changed to "You re burning yearning for songs". * The previews and the song's appearance in the second tracklist video use different audio. ** The preview uses the original version by Kenny Loggins but the second tracklist video uses the supposed cover by Top Culture. *** This was finally fixed when the preview video was reuploaded onto Just Dance's official YouTube channel with the Top Culture cover. **** A similar problem occurred in the Autodance for What Is Love, where the original version by Haddaway is used instead of the Ultraclub 90 cover. **** The same thing was previously happend to Only You (And You Alone). * In the preview, an error can be seen in the pictograms.https://media.giphy.com/media/5HtFIo01Y2XXW/giphy.gif * If you compare the teaser video and the real gameplay together, you can see that some moves in the real gameplay are counted where they are not counted in the teaser. * Footloose is the second song where Marc Martel did vocals for the cover, after Last Christmas. * The Kids Mode version is shortened where the end is cut out. * The can be heard at the end of the Kids Mode routine. ** This is the second song to use the Wilhelm scream, the first being Never Gonna Give You Up. *The cover is about 50 seconds shorter than the original song. *The kids version doesn't fully highlight the last lyric "You got to turn me around". *The line "Now take a hold of the phone" from the main cover is different from the kids cover, it's replaced with "Now take a hold of it all". Gallery Game Files Footloose.jpg|''Footloose'' FootlooseKids_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Footloose'' (Kids) Footloosekids_cover_phone_kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids) (Kids Mode) Footloose cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Footloosekids cover albumcoach.png|Kids Version s album coach footloose_banner_bkg.png|Classic s menu banner (8th-Gen) footloosekids_banner_bkg.png|Kids Version s menu banner (8th-Gen) Footloose cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover Footloose p1 ava.png|Classic (C3) s avatar Footloosekids p1 ava.png|Kids Version s avatar Footloose pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Footloose menu.png|''Footloose'' on the menu FootlooseLoading.png|Loading screen FootloseCoachSelect.png|Coach selection screen footloose.JPG|Kids Version on the menu (Kids Mode) Behind the Scenes Screenshot_128.png|Behind the Scenes 1 S124e21.png|Behind the Scenes 2 Screenshot_130.png|Behind the Scenes 3 Promotional Images Footloose teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/892419042501431296 Top Culture-FOOTLOOSE 300242.jpg FOOTLOOSE 300579.jpg|Gameplay Other Footloose_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Footloose_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Footloose_kidsmode_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Mode FootlooseReusedChoreoK2014.gif|Reused move from the Just Dance Kids 2014 version Videos Official Music Video Kenny Loggins - Footloose Teasers Footloose - Gameplay Teaser (US) Footloose (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Main Series' Footloose - Just Dance 2018 Footloose - Just Dance Now Footloose (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 (8th-Gen) ' ' Footloose - Just Dance Kids 2014 Extractions Footloose - Just Dance 2018 Extraction Footloose - Just Dance Now Extraction Behind the Scenes Footloose + John Wayne + Kissing Strangers - Behind the Scenes (US) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:1980s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Removed from Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Kai Whitaker Category:Josh Killacky Category:Jordyn Jones Category:Alexis Beauregard Category:Jul Kohler Category:JP Dube Category:Kaycee Rice Category:Kelcey Bligh Category:Caitlyn Santiago Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Shortened Songs Category:Pages that won Article of the Month